Sean-Spinner Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Spinner Mason formed possibly sometime before the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The two boys did not interact very often on-screen, only talking during a few episodes. It is likely that their friendship has ended considering they have not spoken to one another since the beginning of Season 6. Friendship History Overview Although Sean and Spinner didn't interact on-screen very much, it can be assumed that the two are friends. They talked during a few episodes; however, it's likely their friendship ended because they haven't spoken since the season 6 episode Here Comes Your Man (1). Season 1 In Jagged Little Pill, Sean and Spinner attend Ashley's end of the year party, and leave after she gets high and calls Paige a hag. Season 2 In Drive, Sean, Spinner and Marco Del Rossi are invited to Craig Manning's house house on Saturday. However, they're all bored once they're stuck in the house. When Spinner suggests they call Jimmy Brooks, Sean makes a smart aleck remark by calling him his "girlfriend" which causes them to say shut up over and over until interrupted by Craig. Season 3 In The Power Of Love, 'although they didn't talk onscreen, they both attended the end of the year dance. Season 4 In 'Time Stands Still (1), 'in the parking lot, Spinner and Sean find the damage done to Spinner's car and Jay and Alex pull up in Jay's also-vandalized car. They guess that the damage was done by Rick and Spinner wants to tell Mr. Raditch about it. Sean retorts that Mr. Raditch will want to know why Rick did it and Jay agrees. They decide to leave the principal out of it and to get Rick back another way. Season 6 In 'Here Comes Your Man (1), Spinner is seen greeting Sean after he returns to Degrassi. In Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Spinner closes The Dot, and lets Sean and Emma have a private date there. Trivia *They are both good friends with Jay Hogart. *They both used to be friends with Craig Manning. However, Sean's friendship ended when they drifted apart and Craig ended his friendship with Spinner after learning about Spinner's indirect role in the school shooting in Eye of the Tiger and it was never made clear if he ever forgave him. *They both have been expelled from Degrassi at one point, but Spinner returned after he was expelled. *They both were love interests of Emma Nelson. *Both had to repeat a year at Degrassi: Sean repeated 7th Grade and Spinner repeated 11th Grade. *Both have been shot. *Both were involved in the Degrassi vs Lakehurst war. *Sean had a conflict with Spinner's best friend Jimmy Brooks, but is now on good terms with him. *They were both big fans of Kid Elrick. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team and the Degrassi Hockey Team. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: Spinner in Family Politics and Sean in Eye of the Beholder. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006 but neither of them graduated with that class: Sean was held back in Eye of the Beholder and eventually expelled in Here Comes Your Man (2) while Spinner was held back in Venus (1) and graduated with the Class of 2007 in We Built This City. Gallery Normal th degrassiS2E14 152.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg 175px-Relax1.10.jpg tumblr_l5u8dqH9HT1qc1tpr.jpg S1.jpg Evryone.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassiboyss.jpg Tumblr m55namyKtB1qc1tpr.jpg 04 (16).jpg 4564545.JPG Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Drive3.jpg 214carelesswhisper.png Degrassi (1).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Bbbbb.png Drive0213.jpg Drive0120.jpg 154-brucas59 (1).jpg Drive0232.jpg Drive0125.jpg Drive0193.jpg Drive0180.jpg Drive0159.jpg Drive0158.jpg Drive0069.jpg Drive0114.jpg Drive0184.jpg Fkalskafl.png D1.05.jpg Marco-sean-craig-joey-spinner.png Sean-marco-craig-spinner.png Sean-craig-marco-spinner.png Sean-spinner-craig-marco.png Spinner-marco-sean-craig.png Relax1.10.jpg D1.11.jpg Sean and Spin.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Drive2.jpg Tumblr inline nirqwvTcak1qapogg.png Tumblr inline nirqubWEb21qapogg.png Season1-9.jpg Season1-2.jpg MIAB1.02.jpg MIAB1.10.jpg Th degrassiS2E14 152.jpg Jams.jpg Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 9424200 orig.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:55:21.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:53:18.png SpinnerSean.png JimmySeanSpinnerLiberty.png Screen Shot 2013-02-12 at 9.12.43 AM.png Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions